Don't Lie To Me
by Airslashbloodbender99
Summary: This is a one-shot of my OTP Kacchako. I got the idea from a prompt list on Tumblr. Sorry to give you guy's kacchako agnst, but it ends good so don't worry!


Ochaco let out a soft sigh and took a sip of tea from her mug before setting it back down on the table. She blinked a few time's when she had begun to feel tear's coating her eyes and quickly reacted to a tear threatening to go down her cheek by bringing her hand up to wipe it away.

It's been a few day's since her mother had passed away and for her the day's have been tough to get through. Having her friend's be there for her and help her out made her feel at least a tiny bit better. She was given permission to not attend her classes so that she had time to herself. Tsuyu, Izuku, and Tenya would stop by after their classes were over to check up on her and see how she was doing. They would also drop off her schoolwork along with note's she needed and bring her her favorite food just to try to cheer her up. And it usually did. This time Tsuyu brought her tempura and dumpling's to which she would finish in five minute's.

Ochaco got up from the chair she was sitting and went over to the sink that was in their kitchen and placed the mug in their. All of a sudden she heard footsteps come closer and closer from behind. She turned around to see Bakugou stop in front of the fridge and open it and grab the small package of strawberries. He closed the fridge door and placed the package on the counter top. What the hell is he doing up up at this time? It was 3:45 AM. Bakugou wasn't usually the kind of person to get up at such a time especially to just eat. Ochaco would just poke her nose in his situation out of curiosity, but this time she want going to do that. She wasn't herself lately and everybody noticed that, including Bakugou.

From time to time when she would speak to the other's he would glance over with a concerned look on his face to see how she was behaving. She was quieter, less curious, but Bakugou hadn't attempted to speak to her privately. Now he had the perfect opportunity. "Oi," Ochaco snapped out of her thoughts and looked up into the stubborn boy's red ferocious eye's. "You're in my way, pink-cheeks." She stepped out of his way and turned the knob. Water poured down and he brought the strawberries under the running water to clean them. Ochaco was making her way towards her the staircase until-

"Come back here." She turned around and looked at him. He placed the strawberries on the table in front of him. She began walking torwards him and stopped on the other side of the table across from him. "My face isn't on the damn table. Look at me." She didn't want to look up at him. It's not that was scared. Oh no, she wasn't scared of Bakugou no matter how terrifying he might try to seem. She battled him at the sports festival for crying out loud. She didn't want him to see how puffy and red her eyes were from crying a lot and how tired she was. How tired she was from losing sleep and not getting enough of it and how tired she was of just…..feeling the way she felt. Alone, lost, and hopeless.

She felt a strong, hot hand firmly pinch both side's of her face and force her to look up at him. He still had a angry expression, but this time their was worry in his usual scowl. He didn't let go of her face and just kept gazing into her eye's. "Why are your eye's so red and puffy?"

"It's because of an eye infection."

"Don't lie to me, round-face." He answered harshly. His hand didn't move from his face nor did his gaze avert from hers. "If you're not alright then don't f****** lie about it." His hand dropped to his side and he turned and looked down at his strawberries. He began to hear sniffling and looked at her again to see her crying and wiping her tears away.

"It's just so hard…to know where to go from here." She finally let out. What she felt she was finally spilling it all out…to the one person she would least likely spill it all out to. He was silent. Why wouldn't he be? He wasn't good with word's and he'd probably just say something he'll regret later. He let out an annoyed sigh.

"Out of all people I would understand and you know that Uraraka. Theirs no damn point in feeling like you you need to hide anything from me not even from four eye's or that damn Deku." Bakugou picked up a strawberry and popped it into his mouth and chewed it and then swallowed. "You're strong so kick your pain in the ass and send it flying. You won't even need to use that damn gravity quirk of your's." She burst out laughing for the first time in what seems like an eternity. She never realized how helpful he can be in such awful situations. He walked past her without saying another word and headed for the staircase. Once he got to them, he turned his head looking back at her. "You can have the rest. I don't really want them anymore." He began walking up the stair's and continued off on the second floor. Ochaco didn't feel the need to cry anymore. Nor did she feel depressed anymore. She remembered what he had said before he left and began laughing again. Tear's were forming and dripping down her cheeks, but they weren't from being sad. She'd have to thank him later for that.


End file.
